Mario Kart ∞
Mario Kart ∞ is an upcoming Mario Kart game for the Megamer. It uses many of the new ideas of Mario Kart 7, and even uses some old, forgotten ideas, such as Double Dash mode and Mission Mode! Mario Kart ∞ will also introduce a new mode: The Infinity Prix. The Grand Prix remains as a game mode, working exactly as it has before, but The Infinity Prix introduces 7-track races, used to test a player's real skills! One of the most deadly Infinity Prix's is the Rainbow Cup; you must race through all 7 of the past Rainbow Roads! Gameplay Modes *'Grand Prix: '''Grand Prix is a mode where you must complete four races in a row with the same character and kart. There are eight cups, four modern and four retro. Only eight racers can race at one time. The nitro cups are: The Mushroom Cup, The Flower Cup, The Star Cup, and The Special Cup. The retro cups are: The Shell Cup, The Banana Cup, The Leaf Cup, and The Lightning Cup. There is no limit to the number of coins a single player can hold, but you get slower for every 5 you pick up after 10. Double Dash is allowed. *'Infinity Prix: Infinty Prix is a gamemode very similar to Grand Prix, but there are 7 tracks per cup, and there are twelve racers. There are only four cups: The Raceway Cup, The Painting Cup, The Handheld Cup, and The Rainbow Cup. Double Dashis allowed. *'Mission Mode: '''Mission Mode returns, and involves playing as a character to achieve a certain goals. There is usually a story behind a mission, and winning the missions can unlock special features! Double Dash is disabled. *'Time Trial: 'Time Trial is a returning gamemode, where the goal is to use only three mushrooms to complete a three-lap race around any unlocked course. By default, you are racing a staff ghost, whom are somewhat hard to beat. Double Dash is allowed. *'Free Race: 'Free Race is a new gamemode where up to twenty-four players can race on a single track, or play a Grand Prix of any number of selected courses. There can be eight '''OR '''twelve karts, but using Double Dash mode allows you to have up to two players per kart. Double Dash is allowed. *'Balloon Battle: 'Balloon Battle is a returning gamemode that involves attacking your opponents, causing them to lose a balloon, and defending your own balloons using items. Every time a person's third balloon is popped, the popper gets one point. Eight or twelve racers are allowed. Double Dash is allowed. *'Star Blitz: 'Star Blitz is a game mode that works similar to Shine Runners. The goal is to find a Power Star (There are 3 locations that respawn multiple times), and make sure you have to the most by the end. You can only hold up to 10 Stars, and each Star beyond 5 slows you down slightly. Each Star you have at the end will get you 10 Coins. Double Dash is allowed. *'Shop: 'The Shop is where you go when you want to buy new parts, characters, or videos. Toadsworth runs it. Completing various goals unlocks the items, characters, outifits (for Miis) and videos, but you must use coins to actually aquire them for use. *'Double Dash: 'Double Dash is not a game-mode, but it is a changeable option. Activating it allows for two characters to race in one kart, allowing one player to use items and the other to drive. They can switch by both pressing the 3 Button. Mission Mode does not allow Double Dash, but certain missions use it. Controls *Left Analog Stick: Move Cursor *Right Analog Stick: Change camera mode (Up = 1st Person, Down = 3rd Person middle, Left = 3rd Person close, Right = 3rd Person far) *1 Button: Select/Accelerator *2 Button: Back/Brake/Reverse *3 Button: Switch Drivers (Double Dash only) *4 Button/Left Bumper: Use Item *Right Bumper: Hop/Drift *Start Button: Pause the Game Characters Default Unlockable Chemistry Whenever you use Double Dash Mode, there is a stat called Chemistry. Chemistry is how well the two characters work together, and each point in the Chemistry stat raises all other stats by 0.5. You can use the following information to choose the best team possible. +3 Points Items *''The Lucky 7 remains, because it is still a 'lucky number.' It gives:'' Green Shell, Red Shell, Mushroom, Bob-omb, Blooper, POW Block, and Starman. **''The Steel Kart causes a very special transformation, but is extremely rare. Once activated, it activatesa cutscene where the driver is driving onward, but the background fades to black. An energy-wave travels through the Kart, turning it to steel, and metal plates envelop the wheels. It lasts until the end of the race, makes you faster, allows you to hurt other players with a touch, you can't use other items, you aren't slowed off-road, and you cannot fall off the edge. You cannot go too far off the edge, as you will hit an invisible wall.'' Tracks Grand Prix Infinity Prix Battle *''Needs to be Unlocked'' Unlocking Criteria Missions In the beginning, you only start with Mission 1-1. However, you unlock missions as you progress. Mission 1-1: Classic Showdown *'Course: '''Star Festival (1 Lap) *'Character: Mario (Standard Kart/Standard Wheels/Standard Glider/Standard Propeller) *'''Allies: '''Peach | '''Rivals: Bowser *'Goal: '''Protect Peach from Bowser! Use items to allow Peach to cross the finish before Bowser. *'Item Restriction: Only projectiles and weapons. *'Unlocks: '''Mario Suit; Mission 1-2 Mission 1-2: Chain Chomp Rampage *'Course: 'Koopaseum (3 Laps) *'Character: 'Baby Mario + Baby Luigi (Simple Carriage/Standard Wheels/Standard Glider/Standard Propeller) *'Allies: '''None | '''Rivals: 7 Random Racers *'Goal: '''Win in First Place, using only Chain Chomps! *'Item Restriction: Chain Chomps only! *'''Unlocks: Mission 1-3 Mission 1-3: Explosive Battle! *'Course: '''Beat Block War (5 Minutes) *'Character: Wario (Smooth Cruiser/Smooth Wheels/Small Glider/Standard Propeller) *'''Allies: '''3 Random Racers | '''Rivals: 4 Random Racers *'Goal: '''Win this battle with the most points, using only explosives! *'Item Restriction: Bob-ombs, Double Bob-ombs, Bullet Bills *'''Unlocks: '''Wario Suit; Mission 1-4 Mission 1-4: The Getaway *'Course: '''Fort Francis (1 Lap) *'Character: 'Waluigi (Smooth Cruiser/Smooth Wheels/Large Glider/Standard Propeller) *'Allies: '''Wario | '''Rivals: 2 Police Car-Driving Shy Guys *'Goal: '''Win this race in first! *'Item Restriction: Bob-ombs, Double Bob-ombs, Bullet Bills *'''Unlocks: '''Waluigi Suit; Boss 1 Boss 1: The Bully *'Course: '''Flip-Switch Chaos (5 Minutes) *'Character: 'Choose (Kart Customization Allowed) *'Goal: 'Defeat Big Bully! *'Item Restriction: 'No Items Allowed! *'Unlocks: 'Mission 2-1; ''The Bully Races! Video Mission 2-1: Princess Race *'Course: '''World 1-1 (3 Laps) *'Character: 'Princess Peach (Birthday Girl/Standard Wheels/Small Glider/Mini Propeller) *'Allies: '''None | '''Rivals: Daisy, Rosalina, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby Rosalina *'Goal: '''Win this race in first! *'Item Restriction: N/A *'Unlocks: '''Peach Suit; Mission 2-2 Mission 2-2: The Race In Space *'Course: 'Comet Observatory (5 Laps) *'Character: 'Baby Rosalina + Luma (Star Gazer/Star Bits/Rainbochute/Star Fueler) *'Allies: '''None | '''Rivals: Rosalina + Lubba *'Goal: '''Win this race in first! *'Item Restriction: N/A *'''Unlocks: Mission 2-3; Baby Rosalina for purchase; Luma for purchase; Star Gazer for purchase Mission 2-3: Yoshi's Desert Race *'Course: '''GBA Yoshi Desert (3 Laps) *'Character: Yoshi + Birdo (Slick Tongue/Slick Wheels/Parachute/Mini Propeller) *'''Allies: '''None | '''Rivals: 7 Random Racers *'Goal: '''Win this race in first! *'Item Restriction: N/A *'Unlocks: '''Yoshi Suit; Birdo Suit; Mission 2-3; Birdo for purchase Boss 2: The Goomba King Kart Parts In this game, you can customize your Kart's chasis, wheels, glider, and propeller. The chasis can affect speed, acceleration, and weight. The wheels affect speed, acceleration, and off-road. The glider will affect speed, weight, and off-road. The propeller affects acceleration, weight, and off-road. Gliders open when you launch off of a blue pad, and propellers activate underwater. Small Parts can be used by Feather and Small, Medium Parts can be used by Small, Medium, and Cruiser, and Large can be used by Cruiser and Large. Putting all of the rare Golden Parts gives you a 9.5 on every stat, making the best kart in the game. Golden Parts can be used by any size. Starting Parts Unlockable Parts Gallery Characters Items SuperMushroom.png TripleMushroomsMKC.png GoldenMushie.png Mega_Mushroom.png NSMBWiiMiniMushroom.png Green_Shell_art.png TripleGreenShells.png RedShell.png TripleRedShells.png BlueSpikedShell.png BananaPeel.png TripleBananaPeels.png Fake_item_box.png POW.PNG Bob-omb_walk.png BulletBillWii.png 600px-Blooper.PNG StarFlip.png FireFlower.png Ice Flower.png SuperLeaf2.png 114px-Thwomp2.png ThunderboltNoGlow.png Chain_Chomp_MKW2!!.png Lucky7.png Trivia *'Coin Runners was a planned Game Mode, but it was scrapped in favor of Star Blitz *Rosalina and Lubba replaced Honey Queen and Wiggler or unknown reasons, but at a later date, Honey Queen and Wiggler were once again confirmed as playable characters Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:2012 Category:Megamer Games Category:Mario Kart (series)